


A night to remember

by Mademoiselle_Anita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Anita/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Anita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Saturday night and Valentines Day and all your friends are on a date, except for you,<br/>but you don't care all you want is some fun and get rid of your boredom, so you decide to pass the time in a pub.<br/>But it turns out you were not the only bored person in London...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologize in advance for any kind of mistakes.  
> Nevertheless I wish you an enjoyable read ;).

 

Benedict’s view:

It’s been now over a year since Sophie and I got divorced. I remember the day she left like it just happened yesterday. “You are too focused on your acting career! You are never at home. I feel like a single mother. You need to sort out your priorities Ben.” I remember her saying with Christopher on her arm and their luggage in the other hand as they stood there together on the doorway ready to leave...me. We’ve been discussing this topic so many times that I decided it would be better if I say nothing.  
Not to mention the lump in my throat caused by my biggest nightmare coming true. She left me. And moved with our son Christopher to Edinburgh where her mother lives. And it didn’t take long for another man to see what a fantastic woman Sophie is.  
She finally lives the life with a man who worships her and who gives her all his time. At least she is happy now.

 And I? I got nothing but the house. A house filled with aching memories.  
Not a single day passes without thinking of my beloved son and my ex. Since she left me it felt like I was lying in a coma.  
But today was a really bad day, because of two things. Reason number one: I found some of Sophie’s clothes in the cupboard. I couldn’t stop staring at them, feeling the fabrics, inhaling the orders.  
Reason number two: today is Valentine’s Day, once our wedding anniversary. And the only thing I could think about was her having a romantic and passionate night with another man, as I am probably going to end up alone in a pub, drinking one Vodka-Tonic one after another.

 

Your view:

“Boring! Boring! Boring!”, I say to myself while zapping through every TV channel. It is Valentine’s Day and all my friends, well I only have two friends, were on a date with their lovers. Stupid me of course totally forgot that of all things Valentine’s Day was falling on a Saturday. So, all my plans for the weekend had been in vain. Instead of having a great girl’s night I’ve been baking a nice apple cake, reading a book to the end and watching my favourite DVD.   
All in one, it was not bad day, yet nine o'clock was just too early to go to sleep. “Ahw, come on! You’re a 22 year old female living in London, one of the most exciting cities in the world. You can also have a great night without your friends.”, I say encouraging myself.So I decide to go upstairs in order to get ready. “I think a classic-sexy look will do it for tonight”. I put my favourite little black dress on, style my hair so that it falls in big waves over my shoulders, I apply a matt neutral pinky rose lipstick on my full lips and  highlight my eyes with a cat-eye eyelid line. Last but not least I put on my favourite jewellery, some matching high heels and finishing the look with a splendid perfume.  

 

Benedict’s view:

As I planned to drink quite a lot this night, I called a cab to drive me to my favourite pub. When I finally got there I sat in the darkest and loneliest corner I could find. I loved this spot, for I could easily observe people without catching someone’s eye. Observing people is much more entertaining than any TV show. I ordered the first drink. As the bitter taste of the Vodka-Tonic ran down my throat I almost started enjoying the night.

 

Your view:

The cab was already waiting for me outside, ready to drive me wherever you want it to. I choose my favourite pub as destination, secretly wishing that one of my friends might be there, too.

 

Benedict’s view:

After my second drink I felt all the tension and worries of mine slowly crawling out of my body just in order to hit me harder the next day when I am sober. But I didn’t care about that at the moment. All I wanted was a little fun and forget about the past, at least for some hours, for the past is unchangeable anyway.

 

Your view:

The warmth of the pub was welcoming me like an old friend as I entered it. Attentively I searched whether one of my friends was there or not. A little sting of disappointment ran through my body as my hopes were in vain. That was when I felt like someone was observing me. Even as I moved through the crowded pub in order to find a free table I could feel a stare stalking me through the room, giving me goose bumps.

 

Benedict’s view:

With interest I followed every move of this woman. I just couldn’t take my eyes of off her. Was she searching for someone? Was there a hint of disappointment in her eyes? Did someone stand her up? Then all of sudden she turned around and caught me staring at her. But I didn’t care at all. To be honest I wanted her to know that she caught my interest.

Your view:

When I turned my head I finally saw the reason for my goose bumps. It was a man, a very attractive man, indeed. Even though the shadows from his insular seating place were hiding parts of him I could recognize him. I would recognize this particular man everywhere. Those prominent cheekbones, the piercing blue eyes which reminded me of a predator and I would be his willing loot.  
His eyes were resting on me. He didn’t even blush as I caught him staring at me in such a rude manner. But I didn’t care at all whether his behaviour was rude or not. He kept looking at me. His lips curved to an irresistible grin. He was waving the waiter over and talked to him, never letting his eyes off me.

 

Benedict’s view:

“Hey Andrew, do you know that woman over there?” – “Well, not really. But she sometimes hangs out with her friends here.” – “Do you know which drinks she prefers?” – “Yes, she quite likes Bailey’s on ice.” – “Well then I’d like to order a Bailey’s on ice for her.” – “I can arrange that.”   
Her big eyes looked so innocent I wonder what they would look like when I filled her with my cock as she was screaming my name in ecstasy. And I was anxious to find it out tonight.

 

Your view:

“A Bailey’s on ice from the gentleman over there.” The waiter said as he positioned the drink in front of me and pointed towards Ben. I thanked the waiter und turned around to cheers in Ben’s direction. He cheered back lifting his drink in return. Good God I’ve never seen a man with so sexy hands like him. The mere look at them made my whole body ache for his touch.  This man is pure sex on two legs. I took a nip from my drink and walked over to him trying my hardest not to panic.

 

Benedict’s view:

Now that she was walking over to me I could see her well-formed curvy body. Licking my lips unconsciously at this view, I offered her a seat next to me. Especially her breasts caught my eyes for they were formidable.

Your view:

I could easily tell by his hungry stare that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. He was catching a glimpse of my breasts and licking his lips in arousing manner as I came over to him. It felt like the sexual tension between us was present for everyone in the pub.

Benedict’s view:

“Hello I am Benedict.”-“My name is (y/n). I am very pleased to meet you.” She was offering me her hand...

 

Your view:

...but instead of shaking it he gave me a hand kiss. I would’ve never thought that such a sweet and romantic gesture could awake such deep desire in somebody. If we weren’t in the pub I’d tell him to release the beast inside him and take me right here on the bar.  
“What a beautiful name for a stunning woman.”, said he.“Oh, stop it. Look, you made me blush now.”  
-“Well, if you don’t like to blush what else do you want me to do?” , he teased me with a wink.  
_Fuck me, perhaps?_ I thought.  
“Anything else:”, was my respond instead, hoping that he would get the hint of my real intention.  
\- “Anything? Well, anything could be quite everything. What if I told you that I’d like to take you home with me?”, he said, while scanning my face for any reaction.  
I tantalized him a little bit, enjoying the anticipation on his face.  
\- “If you think that I am that kind of woman...”  
\- “Oh, ähm ... I am so sorry, it was never my intention to insult you-“, he muttered an apology.  
\- “ I didn’t finish yet! If you think that I am that kind of woman then you’re wrong. But today is your lucky day, for I would be more than delighted to join you. So, I would suggest that we finish our drinks and head of to your house.”  
\- “ (Y/n) you just read my mind.”  
We downed our drinks, grabbed our jackets, paid and left. Luckily a cab was waiting for some customers outside.  Ben grabbed my hand and rushed with me to the cab. In the cab Ben really tried his best not to ravish me. He controlled himself, being a gentleman as always, well if you ignored his hand, crawling slowly up my thigh, finding its way under my short dress. _“Damn bastard! Not here in front of the driver! Calm down! Control yourself, don’t go nuts just because he’s teasing you.”,_ you thought to yourself.  
Now his fingers were tracing along my black lace underwear, making me regret wearing one at all. He didn’t even really start and my panties were already ruined! And his grin revealed that he noticed it, too. _“He who laughs last laughs longest, Mr Cumberbatch!”, thought I._  
I solemnly swear that this was the longest drive in my life! 

  
When we finally made it to his house his hands were shaking with desire. He fumbled with the keys. Eager to finally get inside the house and me. He didn’t lose any time. As the door unlocked he grabbed me by the back of my head and pressed his full lips on mine while leading me into the house. He shut the door right behind me and pushed me against it. I was trapped between Ben and the closed door. His hands rested next to my shoulders, enclosing me like a cage. It was dark in his house and all I could see was his silhouette towering in front of me, his breath tickling my neck and face.  
I grabbed him by his hips pulling him closer to me. His hands then rested on the side of my head as he leaned in to kiss me passionately, leaving me gasping. His hot and sweet breath filled my mouth. I could feel the bulge in his pants grow as I rubbed my hips against his. Dear God, his mouth was smoother then oil. Then his mouth trailed down the line of my jaw and down my neck to my collar bone licking and sucking the soft skin while one of his hands was roughly grabbing my breast. “ _Wow, I’ve got my hands full. In the true sense of the word.”_ , he said heavy breathing.  “Hopefully I can say that, too.”, was my answer as I grabbed for his cock but before I could reach it he slapped my hand and said in a playful offended manner: “Oh! You didn’t really say that now, didn’t you? That will cost you.”  
  
Suddenly his hands gripped my waist and he threw me over his shoulder like I weighted nothing. “ _Oh my God! Let me down this won’t end good! Please Ben!”, I_ plead as he dragged me into the living room. “ _Oh no! I won’t end good for you.”,_ he replied in a husky voice that implied that he was up for no good. With a remote he turned on the light and filled the room in a dim light. Then he let me down again. He sat down on the sofa and grabbed me by my arm, pulling me harshly in a prone position on his lap. Greedy he pushed my dress aside, revealing my backside,  
his palm caressing it tenderly.  “Marvellous.”, he whispered in awe. “ _And this is supposed to be my “punishment”?”,_ I laughed.  
SMACK! His hand hit my buttock hard just to caress it afterwards again. A gasp of surprise escaped my lips. I never would have thought that getting spanked would be so arousing.  
SMACK! SMACK! Now he had been spanking each buttock.  He roughly grabbed my buttock and caressed it passionately, his skilled hands making me moan and wet. “I had a funny feeling that you would enjoy this kind of treatment.”, Ben whispered in my ear as he lent down towards me in order to kiss my temple.  
  
Suddenly he ripped down my panties and pushed one of his long and slender fingers inside of my wetness. “So wet.”, he said more to himself, penetrating me with his finger and adding another one as I adjusted to it. He started moving his fingers faster and deeper inside me, making me hot like volcano ready to erupt. His skilled fingers hit spots whose existence I’ve doubted.  This man made a moaning bunch out of me and I loved it, I wanted more. So much more. Before I reached my climax he stopped and pulled his fingers out. “NO! Please Ben! Don’t stop now! Please don’t be cruel.”, I begged him to continue.  
Then he opened the zipper of my dress. I stood up in order to slide it down, adding my bra to the florr, too. There I stood...in front of him...naked and he was still all dressed up. His pupils were dilated; his eyes full of desire, regarding every inch of my body. Now it was up to me to change the rolls.  
So I pulled him up by his collar and kissed him hungrily, sucking and biting his lower lip while undoing his shirt. My hands were travelling down his lean chest towards his pelvis to undo his belt. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My breast was pressed against his chest. The sensation of skin on skin made both of us moan. My erected nipples rubbed against his skin. Then I opened his pants and pushed them down so that Ben could easily step out of them. His erection was enormous and pressing against his underwear, begging to be touched and freed. My hand moved to the hem of his boxers in order to free “the Willy”, I took his cock in my hand. “ _Wow, I’ve got my hands full. In the true sense of the word.”_ , I giggled as I quoted him and teased the head of his cock with my thumb in a circular motion. I felt so proud as I made this fine specimen of a man tremble underneath my touch.  My eyes were fixing his as I started to stroke his length up and down, scanning every reaction and changing the pace constantly. His hand rested on the back of my head while he kept deep eye contact with me as I pleasured him with my hands, his forehead resting on mine. Teasing him made me feel sexy like never before.  
  
Ben’s breath grew faster. He was about to come, but I didn’t want to end like that neither wanted he to end it that way. That’s why he grasped my hand. “Enough teasing my Darling. Now, get down on all fours.”, he commanded with a husky voice. “Spread your legs for me.”, he ordered. “That’s a good girl.” I looked over my shoulder up to him giving him a wicked smile as I moved my hips in an inviting way. “You naughty girl.”, was all he managed to say. “Come and get me, if you dare.”, I dared him, unconsciously licking my lips. That’s when he came down on his knees and positioned himself right behind me. “Oh, the both of us will come undone. After I had my way with you, you will never want another man to fuck you.”, he grunted through his teeth as he pushed his hard cock inside me. I didn’t even manage to respond for the sensation of having him inside me was overwhelming.  
A soft moan escaped my lips and a satisfied laughter Ben’s. “See Darling? And it didn’t even get started.” I arched my back to allow him deeper access.  
He pushed himself deep inside me and moved his hips in circular motion, making me moan and craving for more. “Good you feel so good and tight around me.”, he moaned. His hands were resting on my hips as he started to move his cock slowly in and out of me. Pulling it completely out just to push it all the way in again. This teasing was killing and arousing me in equal manner. Then all of a sudden he pushed himself so hard in me that a surprised scream escape my mouth. Ben digged his finger deep into the soft flesh of my hips and started to pound relentlessly into me. This man was a beast in bed! The sound of heated flesh hitting against flesh mixed with muffled moans filled the room. He hit the right spot with every thrust he made. As I came he didn’t stop penetrating me, instead he slowed down his pace and buried his hand into the back of my hair and pulled me up to him, so that he was hugging me from behind. One hand caressed my breast while the other one rubbed my clit. He was working the crook of my neck with his lips and tongue. His breath was heavy and shallow and his hips never stopped to move in this tantalizing manner. I came so hard to I almost collapsed. But his firm grip prevented me from falling. He bit me in the shoulder as he came a few moments after me just to shower the reddened skin with kisses. I wriggled my arm behind my head so that I could burry my hand in Ben’s wet curls and pull him down to my lips, giving him a tender kiss with my last strength before I laid down on the floor.  Ben lay next to me so that we were facing each other, his hand running down my back. “Wow! That was brilliant. Can we do this again?”, I asked, still trying to catch my breath.  
“Absolutely.” , he said before he leant in to give me the sweetest kissed I’ve ever received in my life.

 

Benedict’s view:

“There is something about her. It’s been a while since I felt so _alive_ again. Just like this woman has awaken me from my coma. When she looks at me my blood feels like it’s on fire or more like my heart started to beat again. This woman is a very special woman.”, I thought as I looked at (y/n) and wondered about the odds of life.  
So, I couldn’t help it as this one question escaped my lips: “Will you be my valentine?”  
As respond she gave me a beautiful smile and nodded  shyly.

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
